<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beatles Haiku (based on their songs/them)! by Emilyberries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644502">Beatles Haiku (based on their songs/them)!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyberries/pseuds/Emilyberries'>Emilyberries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Classic Rock poems/haiku [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Haiku, Classic Pop, Classic Rock, Haiku, Inspired by Music, Music, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Pop - Freeform, References to the Beatles, im putting beatles ships for them SWEET reads hahaha, rock - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyberries/pseuds/Emilyberries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just some sweet lil haikus and poems based on beatles songs !! 5 haikus per chapter or 2 poems per chapter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison &amp; John Lennon, George Harrison &amp; John Lennon &amp; Paul McCartney &amp; Ringo Starr, George Harrison &amp; Paul McCartney, George Harrison &amp; Ringo Starr, John Lennon &amp; Paul McCartney, Pattie Boyd/George Harrison, Paul McCartney &amp; Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Classic Rock poems/haiku [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>I’ll Follow The Sun </b><br/>
Paul sat up in his<br/>
bed of golden twilight to<br/>
Go back to the stars</p><p><b>Please Mister Postman</b><br/>
John raced to the box<br/>
Searching frantically for<br/>
A note from his love</p><p><b>Two Of Us</b><br/>
George and Pattie are<br/>
Traveling across the land<br/>
Going back homeward</p><p><b>Dear Prudence</b><br/>
She refused to leave<br/>
Not even for The Beatles<br/>
Her smile was hidden</p><p><b>Honey Pie</b><br/>
Across the sea she<br/>
Was dancing in the theatre,<br/>
Fulfilling her dream</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for the kudos so far, darlings! here are some more haiku!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Golden Slumbers</b><br/>
Sleep Johnny, dream of<br/>
Flowing sunbeams on the Earth<br/>
Home is where you are</p><p><b>I, Me, Mine</b><br/>
“All you have should be<br/>
Mine, mine, mine” said George, ego<br/>
Fueling his actions</p><p><b>No Reply</b><br/>
Paul waited for her,<br/>
Roses in hand, excited<br/>
She never came out</p><p><b>In My Life</b><br/>
Whatever happens to<br/>
You and I, I will always<br/>
Love you so, sweetheart</p><p><b>Your Mother Should Know</b><br/>
Dancing to a song<br/>
From days long gone, carnation<br/>
In your breast pocket</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry it's been so long :,)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Oh! Darling</b><br/>
Spring water streams from<br/>
him as he cries in his room<br/>
“Why did you leave me?”</p><p><b>Get Back</b><br/>
Go home, idiot<br/>
Stop screaming in my ears please<br/>
This haiku is wrong</p><p><b>A Taste Of Honey</b><br/>
The musician rode<br/>
Into the sunset singing<br/>
Of his returning</p><p><b>For You Blue</b><br/>
Doesn’t matter where,<br/>
Doesn’t matter the time or<br/>
place, he loves the girl</p><p><b>Girl</b><br/>
A kiss brings them close<br/>
A tear breaks them apart, then<br/>
They come together</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>